


Normal never actually means normal anymore

by Jeuji



Series: Should have stayed home today [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically every bloody kink this fandom has, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was a normal night, stupidly normal, like Batman was sitting at home in pink slippers watching Jersey Shore normal.'</p>
<p>Or the one were the pack was suffering a mating cycle, and all Stiles wanted was to enjoy some 'alone time', but Derek just had to interrupt him. </p>
<p>Pretty much porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal never actually means normal anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE.
> 
> I APOLOGIZE NOW.

It was a normal night, stupidly normal, like Batman was sitting at home in pink slippers watching Jersey Shore normal.

So of course this was the night when shit hit the fan.

On this particular night, it was a Tuesday, Stiles was sitting at home working on an essay for Economics. (“Not about the male circumcision Bilinski, I’ve got enough horror in my life from Greenburg.”)His dad was called in to work, for once nothing supernatural, just a regular old breaking and entering.

So he was home alone, and nothing was wrong in the world. That should have been the first indication that something was going to happen.

It was a warm night too, surprising for early spring, he left his window open; it was lovely.

Stiles decided, after an appropriate amount of ‘homework time’ (three hours being more than enough), he decided a break was in order. (‘A me time’ break)

It suddenly hit him that this was the first time he had a chance to masturbate this week; the thought horrified him.

He quickly got up, turning off his bedroom lights as he ran from his room to the bathroom, shucking off his clothes as he went.  
  
The house was his tonight, so he was doing this right, and very nakedly.

While in the bathroom he ‘prepped’ himself. (Something he has learned to do years ago when he found out his fantasies involved being fucked by someone, as much as fucking someone.)

Upon returning to his room (nice and clean), he grabbed his laptop and set himself up on the bed. Opening his porn folder, which was hidden in his picture file. (Apply named ‘Camp photos 06’; he had never been to camp.)

If the file happened to be filled with short haired, lean (‘not a twink Scott’) young men, being fucked by buff, scruffy, dark haired men, well who was asking.

If Scott ever did ask (thankfully he didn’t), he would just say it was filled with perky strawberry blonds giving head.

Not you know, men who happened to look like Derek or something.

Speaking of the Alpha, he should send him a fruit basket or something; it was after all him who gave Stiles the week off.

A few nights ago at a pack meeting he told everyone hat Erica’s heat was coming (seriously, no joke), and that as such it would affect the rest of the pack.

He thankfully made it clear that they wouldn’t all be trying to bang Erica or something. (Much to her creepy disappointment.)

Though, Scott would try to go after Allison, Jackson would most likely so the same to Lydia, Isaac would find someone, and Boyd would go after Erica. (“The last thing we want is a pregnant teenage werewolf” Derek has told them.”)

He really didn’t want to think about what (or who) Derek would be aiming for.

So Erica went to Allison’s, to be chained up away from the boys (bad memories, but not much else they could do), and the others were in Derek’s (newly renovated) basement.

Danny, bless his beautiful soul, was the one who would be going every night to feed them and make sure they were alright. (Why Stiles couldn’t do this he had no idea, but when he asked Derek, the alpha simply glared.)

So here he was, alone, sitting on his bed, porn going loud and clear. He has thrown his comforter to the ground; no way was he cleaning lube and jizz off that thing again.

Leaning back into the head board, he spread his legs wide, uncapping the lube to pour it over his fingers.

Then he waited, waited for the moment the man pushed his cock inside that tight hole, waited for his dick to take interest. (Waited for something he knew would never happen)

He watched as the man on the video lined up with the slick ass, imagining a bulking grumpy alpha above him instead.

The man pushed in, so did Stiles.

A small breathy moan escaped his mouth as two of his fingers breached him, only a small bit of resistance. (He had never gone further than three, too afraid to buy anything other than lube.)

Stiles pumped his fingers in and out, grazing a spot that brought him from half to full mast.

His whole body was shaking; eyes only open enough to watch the video.

He has just pushed a third finger in when something came barreling in through his open window.

“SHIT!” He pulled out quickly, hissing as a nail scratched him. His leg shot out, kicking his lap top off the bed and (thankfully) onto the comforter on the floor.

Stiles eyes found the huddled form on the floor; familiar black hair and muscular tattooed back caught his attention.

“Derek..?” he asked tentatively, upon hearing his name the alpha shot up, red eyes locking onto Stiles.

Pushing himself away from the man, he noticed Derek was half wolfed out, it took him a few more moments to notice the chain marks on his wrists.

That explained so much and so little.

Sniffing the air, Derek moved forward, crawling towards Stiles. He reached a clawed hand out, grasping the young man’s ankle, trying to pull him closer.

Stiles let out an indignant squeak, kicking the wolf hard, right between the eyes.

“Derek.” He said again, voice hard; a bit like a teacher reprimanding a student.

The alpha growled, pulling himself onto the bed, he grabbed Stiles again, forcing his legs up to his chest, sniffing along his dick.

“D-dude! Derek, what the hell, come on, so not a girl here, if you wanted sex so badly you could have gone to Erica man! She was practically begging someone to fuck her yesterday! You totally don’t want all this!” Stiles was babbling, but lost his voice when Derek licked at his hole.

Derek’s hands kept the young man’s legs pinned, kept him spread wide, as his tongue pierced him.

Stiles squirmed, trying to free himself, but at the same time pushing his ass against Derek’s face.

“Derek, you have to stop!” He gasped out, clawing at the alphas hands.

Derek ignored him, no surprise.

Stiles though was starting to worry, truth be told the last thing he wanted was to make Derek stop, but he knew if he didn’t it would end badly, but that was of course when the tongue left him.

“Wha-?” He began, all breathless, (totally not wonton or any other adjective like that) only to be flipped onto his knees, ass pulled into the air. Then Derek was lining himself up with Stiles hole.

That was Derek’s dick at his entrance.

Stiles panicked, “Derek, please.” He sounded so wrecked, this was it, he was about to lose his virginity and his partner didn’t even realize what he was doing.

Derek began pushing inside.

Stiles arched back, eyes watering; Christ did it hurt.

He gripped his sheets hard as Derek bottomed out, tears pouring down his cheeks, he felt like he was on fire. His dick, once hard, was now limp between his legs, he moaned in pain.

“Derek, it hurts.” His voice was broken, his body shaking, the wolf above him froze. Letting out a whine Derek leaned forward, licking the tears from Stiles face.

Stiles took a deep breath, then another, it helped. Derek began nuzzling Stiles neck, trying to comfort the young man.

He was full, so fucking full.

“Okay…okay, Derek, move.”

Pulling back, his alpha thrust.

Stiles gasped, his whole body rocking forward as Derek’s hips pushed.

The burn was still there, oh fuck was it still there, but it was being pushed to the back walls of his subconscious by the new, earth shattering feeling of Derek pumping inside him, knocking the breath from his lungs as he went.

The older male seemed to find a rhythm, setting a slow but steady pace; his breath hot against the back of Stiles neck.

Claws began to retract, teeth pushing back into gums, the grip on his hips loosening.

“Stiles.” The first words Derek had uttered all night.

“Derek!” Stiles gasped in return, as the alpha shifted, rocking onto a spot inside him that his fingers could rarely find.

“Shit, Stiles, I-fuck, I can’t stop.” Derek let out, hips starting to get rougher, faster. Stiles shook his head, “don’t you fucking dare.”

Derek growled then, hips becoming violent, pushing harder and harder; shoving Stiles deeper into the pillows.

Stiles could only whine as Derek fucked into him like a man possessed.

“God you look amazing like this, so fucking pretty, going to fill you up, everyone will know who you belong to,” Derek’s sounded drugged, still more wolf then man, “then I’m going to breed you so full, fill you with my pups, going to make such a pretty bitch.”

“Mine, my mate,” Derek whispered into his ear like a secret, “come for me Stiles.”

Derek reached around, grasping at Stiles leaking cock; it only took a few hard tugs for Stiles to come across his sheets.

Stiles orgasm made him float, see fucking stars, his whole body tingling at the high.

Derek continued to pound him right through it.

It was then, while Stiles body was lax that he felt it.

“What is that?” Stiles gasped, his ass suddenly feeling too tight once again.

Derek slammed into him one last time, nice and hard before stilling, his dick had other ideas.

Fast, Stiles felt himself stretch as something engorged inside him; he let out a breath wail.

“Derek, what the fuck is that?” He said, panting through the pain once again, Derek rubbing gentle circles into his back.

“My knot only happens during mating season.” Derek elaborated, Stiles huffed.

“Oh wonderful, how long does this las-JESUS WHAT THE?” Stiles was cut off by an alarming amount of jizz being shot inside his body.

He whimpered, if he thought he was full before, now it was just down right agonizing. Derek moved them into a better position, still panting against Stiles neck.

Squirming uncomfortably, Stiles glanced back, the ach slowly fading. “Want to tell me what just happened?” He asked, Derek looked towards the window, yeah that’s right, no escape while your freaky werewolf cock is shoved up his ass.

“I-I could smell you, doing, going that.” Derek said, looking away, Stiles was confused.

Oh, OH.

“You could smell me fapping?!” He exclaimed, eyebrows raised, Derek nodded.

“But, that doesn’t explain why you broke free from being chained to a wall, I mean it’s not like…”Stiles trailed off, Derek was blushing.

“Oh. OH! You broke free because you could smell me…is that why you asked me to stay away?” Stiles asked, voice small, Derek nodded.

“I-I didn’t know if I could resist you.” Derek muttered against his neck. Stiles rolled his eyes, shifting his hips; he pulled at the knot inside him.

“Well, obviously you couldn’t. Now mind telling me how long this is going to last?” He demanded grumpily, folding his arms for emphasis.

Derek stilled behind him. “You aren’t angry?” He asked; Stiles could practically feel his eyebrows rising in surprise.

Stiles scoffed, “no I’m pissed,” Derek winced from his spot, “but, only because you had to be out of your mind with lust to even want to touch me.”

Stiles curled up onto himself, all his fears laid out on the table to speak.

Derek responded by pulling him closer, “I was in more control then you think.” He muttered, mouthing his neck.

Stiles hissed a breath, “y-yeah?” Derek nodded, rolling his hips, his spunk lubing the push.

After the first few shallow thrusts, Stiles began rocking back, the knot rubbing against that spot again.

“D-Derek, w-why?” Derek only shushed him, continuing the motion of his hips, hand lazily gripping Stiles sensitive cock.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to spill across his sheets once again, breathing hard.

Derek nuzzled his cheek, hands rubbing circles into his skin.

His breath returning to him, Stiles glanced back at Derek, “still haven’t answered my question.”

Derek smirked, “not long now.”

It was minutes later, after a nice cuddle (more like Derek’s hickey session with Stiles neck), that Derek gently pulled out.  
  
Cum began pooling from Stiles abused hole, dribbling down his cheeks and legs.

Derek moved down his body, pushing his cheeks back open, much to Stiles discomfort.

“Seriously?” He groaned, Derek only hummed, prodding with fingers, and then his tongue.

“Duuude.” Stiles slurred, grasping Derek’s arm.

Pulling back, the older man swore loudly. “What? What happened?” asked Stiles in a panic, worried that Derek tore something, “am I bleeding or something?!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “no, only a little bruising.” Stiles made a face, “then why the swearing?”

“It took.” Derek replied, staring at Stiles ass in (confusingly) anger.

“What took?” Asked Stiles turning around (gently) to stare at Derek, the man in question finally looking up.

“What do you think?” he asked, frowning, Stiles returned the expression. Derek sighed, “when things like-like this happen, it-there was a reason that we were all chained up, Erica wasn’t the only one who could...you know.” Derek trailed off, face pained.

“The only one who could?” questioned Stiles, hands making a ‘come on’ movement.

The pained look got worst, “get pregnant.”

Stiles paused, “I don’t get it, what does that-“then it hit him.

Oh, Derek had knocked him up.

“Oh.” He said, struggling to stand, Derek got out of his way.

“Stiles-“the young man cut him off with a hand, limping to the bathroom, he collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet and threw up.

Derek could only wince in sympathy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series, if enough people enjoy it.
> 
> So let me know what you think.


End file.
